


Your Eyes Are the Size of the Moon

by gambitspryde (beaches_at_treasure_island)



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Crossover, Gen, Not Season 3B Compliant, Post-Season/Series 03A, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles is surprised, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/gambitspryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The helicarriers fall and the SHIELD files are uploaded while the rest of the world watches in fear. Hidden truths come to light and shake the foundation of Stiles' world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are the Size of the Moon

Stiles has always known that Claudia Stilinski wasn’t his mom’s real name. She had some super high level WPP shit going on but for the life of him, Stiles could never figure out why. So of course, just as things start to cool off in Beacon Hills, after the Alpha Pack fucks off to wherever and the new Hale Pack stabilizes, with Scott its leader, the information roadblock shatters and all of SHIELD’s info is uploaded to the internet.

Claudia Stilinski pings a few name searches Stiles has set up online within minutes of the file dump. As the rest of the Pack watches the news in horror, with flying aircraft carriers falling into the Potomac and SHIELD falling apart and falling to HYDRA, Stiles opens his phone to the notifications.

_Claudia Stilinski nee Carter_

_File Classified, Need to Know Only, Level 8, Need Permission from Level 10_

_Born: Jane Stephanie Carter_

_Birth Date:  October 22, 1944_

_Death Date: May 25, 2006_

_Cause of Death: Break down of SSS_

_Mother: Margaret Claudette “Peggy” Carter_

_Father: Steven Grant Rogers_

Stiles drops his phone, clasping a hand to his mouth in shock. “Holy shitballs,” he murmurs breathily through his clasped hand.

“Stiles?” Scott asks worriedly, looking away from the screen. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I think... I think I’m Captain America’s grandson,” Stiles breathes. He blinks dazedly for a moment or two, then turns to look at his best friend. “Scott, I’m Cap’s grandson.”

Scott barely has time to catch his best friend before he hits the ground.


End file.
